friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With Rachel's Dream
"The One With Rachel's Dream" is the nineteenth episode of season nine of Friends. It aired on April 17, 2003. Plot Joey is insecure now his Days of our Lives character Dr. Drake Ramoray is getting a love story, so he asks Rachel for help because he's afraid he won't be convincing enough. After seeing him reciting romantic lines to his love interest on the show, Rachel has a dream that while helping Joey with his lines, they end up kissing and that makes her a little puzzled. Asking help from Monica made her finally think that she may have a crush on Drake, and thus not on Joey. When she talks to Joey of how he could (in a Method actor's way) think of how he felt in love in real life to feel more convinced in his part, she learns how much Joey loved her when she was pregnant (back in Season 8), him even saying it was the only time he was ever in love. This makes her feel even more confused. Meanwhile, Monica is so excited about her job at Javu, that she declines joining Chandler on a surprise trip he booked to Vermont. When Phoebe comes to sing her songs outside Javu to cheer up the people who have to wait in line to have a table, Monica tries to tell her nicely it's inappropriate, lacking style, but Phoebe just gets fancier dress. It causes them to argue over it between themselves and with guests at the restaurant. Eventually, they apologize to each other and Monica invites Phoebe to eat in the restaurant for free. Meanwhile, when the hotel told Chandler couldn't get a refund, he takes Ross along, who gets high on maple candy and shows Chandler how to take revenge when they are told no reservation was booked and must take a $600 suite, technically without stealing, by stocking up an absurdly greedy quantity of everything hotels supply guests, like lamp bulbs, batteries from the remote or bottles of shampoo. But in the end, they are finally caught because Ross's suitcase is so stuffed with amenities that it breaks in the hotel lobby, leaving most of what they had taken on the floor. In the tag scene, Chandler, having given Monica tampons and salt from Vermont, gives her a box of maple candy. However, the box turns out to be empty, after which Ross, clearly having eaten the candy again, walks in hyper and promptly complains about the buzzing in his ear. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Shayne Anderson - Customer#1 Joe Colligan - Director Marisol Nichols - Olivia Johnny Sneed - Customer#3 Susan Chuang - Receptionist Keith Pillow - Customer#2 Crew Directed By: Terry Hughes Written By: Dana Klein Borkow & Mark Kunerth Trivia General * This is not the first time Rachel has erotic dreams featuring Joey. In "The One With The Ick Factor" (S1E22), she dreams about having sex with Joey and Chandler (and later Ross). *It is revealed that Monica attended a psychology class at college. In The One With All The Thanksgivings,'' the 1988 flashback includes Rachel disclosing that she's changed her major as "there was never any parking by the psychology building." *This is the only appearance of Javu, where Monica works. *Rachel starts liking Joey back (his feelings were revealed in season 8). Its then revealed in the season finale, "The One In Barbados", that it has been a month since this episode, when the two start briefly dating. *In the uncut DVD version, Phoebe says, "You can put your hand down now, sir. You made your point earlier when you spit in my guitar case" to a customer in Monica's restaurant. *Phoebe predicts that Monica and Chandler will divorce in seven years. *Joey implies that he took the virginity of one of the extras in the on-set bed. *The double bed seen in Rachel's room is the same one that Ross and Rachel slept in when Emma was conceived. *Chandler saying to Ross "Thank you, thank you very much" is a callback to when Rachel and Phoebe were auditioning to be Maid of Honor at Monica and Chandler's wedding in The One With The Nap Partners. *When Joey is pretending to talk dirty to the pineapple and Rachel creeps out of her bedroom, this is a callback to The One With The Stoned Guy when Ross was trying to talk dirty to Joey and Chandler crept out of his bedroom. By coincidence both Rachel and Chandler used the same bedroom. Goofs *When Phoebe sits down at Central Perk, her purse falls off her chair but in the next shot it's next to Phoebe on the chair again. *When Ross and Chandler are checking into the hotel, Ross is holding a box of maple candies. In the first couple of shots, the front side of the box is visible to the audience. In the next shots, it has been flipped. *When an actor on the Days of our Lives set comes over to Rachel, she "ssssh's" him saying Joey is asking his co-star a question as part of the script, but it sounds like she is saying "Sssh, '''she's' asking her a question", instead of "He's" asking her a question". However, this may only be that the "Sssh" part is overlapping where she is saying "He". *Joey said he never crept into Rachel's room but he did a couple of episodes earlier when he tried to take Huggsy from Emma. However he was obviously lying to Rachel. He also crept into Rachel's room in the episode, "The One With Rachel's Book" (S7E02), in order to take a nap on Rachel's bed after the duck occupied his room. *Joey says he's never been in love with anyone before but he was in love with Kate Miller, his co-star in a play in The One With The Tiny T-Shirt and presumably, he was in love with Angela Delveccio who he dated for three years prior to "The Pilot" (S1E01). *At the start of the episode, Rachel wears a ring on her left hand but not for the rest of the episode. Screenshots External links * The One with Rachel's Dream at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes with Rachel's name in the title Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 Episodes